fumetsunoanataefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 72
' Glimmer of Hope' (Japanese: 希望の閃輝 Kibou no Senki) is the 72nd chapter of the Fumetsu no Anata e manga series. Long Summary After being taken in by the Church of Bennett and put into an inescapable iron cell, Fushi begins trying to melt the iron. He notices that the cell comes together at one point in the ceiling and concludes that, but aiming Gugu's flames in that area, he should be able to melt through to the outside and go rescue Bon and Todo. Meanwhile, locked in a cell of his own, Bon begins to reflect on the events that lead to the group's capture. Fushi was made to attempt to resurrect Sage Hanui and, instead, ended up just making a copy of his corpse. Unlike with Anna, Sage Hanui did not come back to life. Bon theorizes that this is because Fusih did not know Sage Hanui when he was alive, and therefore was never able to grasp what kind of person he was when the sage was alive. Bon believes that Fushi's resurrection ability only works when the soul has had an effect on him. After that, Fushi, Todo, and Bon were captured, with Todo being stabbed in the process. After numerous attempts to melt the iron, Fushi begins to notice a strange discomfort and collapses. He changes to Tonari's form but is unable to rid himself of the strange feeling. The Observer informs him that there isn't enough of something that his body needs (oxygen). Fushi asks The Observer what he should do because he still needs to save Bon and Todo. However, The Observer tells him that by staying in the iron cell, there should be no more commotion outside and people can live their lives peacefully and notes that Fushi is responsible for the conflicts and deaths of various citizens. Fushi ignores The Observer and insists that he still needs to help Bon and Todo but The Observer asks Fushi what he would say if Bon and Todo died. Fushi says he doesn't care about that and tells The Observer that those two can't die yet because they're only halfway through their lives. He questions this and Fushi continues, explaining that they still have a life to live and things to do. Everyone should be able to be a little satisfied and leave this world with a smile on their face, just like Tonari. Fushi says that if someone were to rob them of their life, then they wouldn't be able to die smiling, it would only lead to suffering. The Observer comments how remarkable it is that Fushi is able to understand human suffering and says it's almost like he has become human. Fushi collapses and, suddenly, is hit by a drop of hot, melted iron. Members of the Bennett Church begin to pour hot, melted iron onto Fushi in an attempt to trap him forever. As Fushi screams, flesh beginning to melt, The Observer begins taunting Fushi; telling him that iron needs to get this hot before it starts to melt. He says that Fushi can't withstand the heat and that as soon as his skin starts to melt, his body begins to regenerate. He loudly wonders what will happen first, Fushi's body dissolving or the iron hardening and begins counting the number of seconds Fushi's body can withstand the heat. On the outside, the members finish pouring the melted iron into Fushi's prison and congratulate themselves for capturing him. Later that day, Kahak, who had been observing the members earlier, tries using the Knocker in his arm to break through the iron but is unable to. The other Defense Corps members ask if they should steal lump of iron but are interrupted by Pokoa. She tells Kahaku that he shouldn't act carelessly and that he should have more faith in luck. Wondering how she is still alive, Todo begins pulling out various sewing supplies from her shirt, showing that the sword did not stab her all the way through. Prince Bon is surprised to see Todo alive and Todo hugs the handkerchief, thankful for her good fortune. Cylira announces to the crowd that they have sealed Fushi within the iron cell. The Observer counts to 112,049. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 72 Category:Volume 08